disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Wraith is in Another Castle
Wraith is in Another Castle is a House/Maze featured during UKversal's Halloween Horror Nights 21 Gotta Scare Them’ All! at ToonWorld Europe It was located inside The Legend of Spyro: Malefor's Fury at the Scarezone Area The Mushroom BOWSER Kingdom! (Takes place at Spyro’s Kingdom) History and Location For their 2019 event, Universal, TBA Description Dare to enter an under sieged castle? Well, Bad choice now you have to Witness the torturous process that turns the normal heroes that Bowser has kidnapped into evil Nintendo versions - just try not to be transformed into one yourself. Oh, and try to survive for the big finale... Queue The Queue for the house takes place at the outside queue of The Legend of Spyro: Malefor's Fury and the Spyro’s Kingdom Backlot Area, The queue video showed trailers of the attraction, some Mario Video Game clips, Nintendo commercials and Story About The House/Scarezone (such as Bowser has successfully kidnapped Peach And Tuned Her Into a Koppa Verison of her and has put a curse over the Mushroom Kingdom! and have turned Mario, Luigi, Wario, Toad, Yoshi and all the heroes else into a cursed version of them selfs as part of the story of the scarezone The Mushroom BOWSER Kingdom! (Takes place at Spyro’s Kingdom) and the story for UKversal's Halloween Horror Nights 21 Gotta Scare Them’ All! aslo there is a newspaper saying Bowser Has taken over the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario Missing, Mayhem In The Castle and TBA also are many missing posters of different Nintendo Heros such as Mario, Luigi, Wario, Peach and TBA that will appear on your way in the house. TBA Facade TBA Walkthrough Guests would enter this house by walking through the entrance of a castle that was decorated using polka dots and colored flags, along with oil drums with a tie-dye ribbon tied around them. The first room had a one of Bowser's Minion who is TBA dressed up as a doctor who would rip off a chunk of a TBA's face. While this was going on, a second victim who is a random Toad was tied to a chair and his eyes were forced open (like in A Clockwork Orange) and forced to watch TBA cartoons as part of the brainwashing to become cursed version. The second room was where a female Birdo's and Ghosts Who Are The Cursed Versions Of Mario and Luigi wearing a Freddy Krueger glove would tear out a TBA's voice box, in order to turn him into a voiceless mime. Distracted by this, guests would be attacked by a previous victim who is Wario. There were a few outdoor scenes with many plants. One room had a bunch of ropes. One room had treasure and a corpse trapped in a spiderweb. There were many mineshafts, some of which had the Bowser symbol on it, After that, it was a short hallway where a Dasy is tied to a rack and a TBA is being squashed. Also in this room, Cursed Wario would lunge out of two doors, which were both connected. Next, After escaping Cursed Wario, guests enter a spinning water revolving tunnel filled with green lights and green swirling Colors Light's and stars while TBA theme plays which after they get out Leading them to becoming dizzy, open for a scare from One Of Bowser's Minions Who Is TBA, After that, was a small mirror maze where The Broodals would distract guests (by sometimes waving its arms and hands) while Cursed Mario on the other side jumps out the side of a mirror (briefly warning guests beforehand with a bright light for at least five seconds). The next room had one of Bowser's Minions who was yanking the intestines out of a body. Along the way, Cursed Luigi would sometimes pop out of a corner next to a huge wood chipper. Next was a room with cages, which had a guest activated trigger towards the end of the room. A clown on top of the giant cage would sometimes reach down at guests. Afterwards, guests entered the electrocution room, where two Purple Toads wielding a jumper and a cable would jump out at different times. On a wall was a trigger that guests can push to call for the staff. The next scene where Bowser supply room, which contained the smell of fireworkswhere Kopa Toads would pop out behind a shelf. Towards the end of the house, was The final scene Guests would encounter Bowser who trys to burn them as Cursed Peach (A Kopa Verison Of Peach) would pop out At Mutllable Sides And chased by Bowser himself Finally, as guests made their escape, Cursed Mario armed with a chainsaw would run out at the guests and they chase you out of the house At the exit of the maze, Bowser himself gave one last scare by trying to Burn The Guests Seeing he missed TBA Scareactors * Bowser * Cursed Peach * Cursed Mario * Cursed Luigi * Cursed Yoshi * Cursed Wario * Purple Toads * Kopa Toads * Bowser's Minions * Cursed * TBA Trivia * This Is Based On The Comic By AkuOreo (https://www.deviantart.com/zerocoreghost/favourites/75372704/Empress-Peach) * Some notable scareactors in both the scarezone and houses were Cursed versions of Mario, Luigi, Peach, Wario, Dasy and some of the others. * The Water Vortex Tunnel Is Used In The House But Its With Green Lights And TBA * In the final scene if you looked behind you as you walked through you would see a giant painting of Plankton * There Is A Pikkacu Easter Egg Some where in both the scarezone and the House Category:Halloween Horror Nights Category:UKversal Category:ToonWorld Europe Category:Nintendo Category:The Legend of Spyro: Malefor's Fury HHN House Locations Category:Halloween Category:Halloween attractions